paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Burning (Song)
Hiya guys, Xav here again, and this time, with another song article in the CenturiRealm. This song is one of my favorites ever since when I was in elementary and high school, and I still remember it over the years and I find it still awesome! Speaking of CenturiRealm, I already had DJ.RJ.Centurion's permission to use his OCs, Centurion, Nicasia, Beryl, and Arabella. Anyways, enjoy the song article, guys, and this takes place in the CenturiRealm. Sean Kingston - Fire Burning The night had crawled by and the otherwise peaceful and quiet town of Adventure Bay had finally turned its lights on, and it was going all loud and filled with excitement, joy and happiness, a And why is that? Apparently, the town had been planning with a party for the PAW Patrol's many accomplishments that they all earned and braved forth so far, and all of the pups were proud, and quite quivered excitedly with proud looks from the town's very own surprise just because all of them deserved a great job and their expertise within different jobs and specializations. This would be their night for the own celebration and the town's dedication to the PAW Patrol, and it was... "I never been this proud as I never knew the town would come up with this until now." said a very happy Centurion, with a grin plastered across his face. The night had been continued on as the party kept on going as if that there was no tomorrow. All of the pups, had been celebrating for their own lifetime, practically and eventually never been in a party together until now. "I know, right?! I can't say anything right now; I'm just...speechless." Nicasia giggled with such a proud look, driven by such a really incredible moment such as this... The black-spotted Dalmatian chuckled at the Labrador-Husky's thought before . "Say no more, Nikki. This one had been paying off the hooks just for us!" "Totally agree with you, Marsh. There's nothing better than this." Ignis replied with a satisfied smile on his face. The never-ending party had been paying off, and needless to say, the dancefloor had been fully crowded by the townspeople themselves, and even better, the music never lasts either! By the commotion of the people in the dancefloor, the pups looked upon themselves before eyeing the dancefloor once again. And there, smirks had came within their faces. "Guys, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chase asked, their smirks getting wider and more obvious than usual. "Yeah!" shouted all the excited pups before they dragged themselves off their tables and chairs and soon joined to the dancefloor. It was filled with excitement, pure joy, even their smirks quickly turned into grins in an instant. As the music changed, it finally came with excitement, the pups perked as they knew what they had to do... "Somebody call 911! Shawty fire-burning on the dancefloor. Whoa~!" Marshall started and the others grinned. The music finally turned it up, immediately made the pups sang with such excitement that filled in their very own voices. "Red One! Hey! Hey! ''PAW Patrol, we know what we have to do!" Ignis shouted, and everyone nodded as they start off. Meanwhile the townspeople still continued ceaselessly! They didn't care how much time it would end, but it's more important of why they enjoyed this the most, even the pups as well! Centurion, Chase, and Zuma soon pulled off as they came first. "''Shawty got that super thing, hotter than the sun of south in Spain. Got me soon as I walked through the door, oh~!" Arabella, Marshall and Beryl joined with them as they did their part. "My pocket started tickling the way she dropped it low that thang~ Got me wanna spend my money on her, her~!" Ignis, Rubble, and Navy finally came with such voices that immediately that all of the pups joined into one. "She get it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake. Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away~!" Centurion, Ignis, and Marshall continued as the dance floor started to heat up like crazy, forced to bring it more passion and excitement. "Now take my red, black card, and my jewelries...~" And all of the pups joined. "Shawty is cool the fire, cool like fire~!" They soon parted ways as Centurion, Nicasia, Chase, Beryl, Ignis, Rubble, and Zuma came off. "Somebody call 911~! Shawty fire burning on the dance floor~ Whoa~!!" Marshall, Ignis, Arabella, Rocky and Navy continued. "I gotta cool her down, she won't bring the roof to the ground, on the dance floor~! Whoa~!!" Not long, all of them gathered around, the finally, the dance floored finally filled with loud cheers, and satisfied shouts, and the pups grinned with pure joy and excitement. "She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor~!! That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor~!! She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor~! That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor~!!!" Fire burning, fire burning... '' The music had been driven them off into such a really ''un-paw-lievable emotion! Their grins had grown wider, chanting shouts all over the dance floor kept going on. They all parted ways as they separated away from each other,and they knew to their own parts and their spread apart. Navy start off, knowing the others can hear "That body is a masterpiece, the order is one in every hundred years~" But soon came to Rocky, filling it up completely. "But ain't no doubt, I'm taking it home, oh~!" Centurion joined as he started with his part. "I'm afraid we'll blow them legs, little mama game is about to change~!" And soon passed to Skye and Nicasia. "She'll be on covers the world, world~!" As they kept going, Marshall finally started off. "She get it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake...Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away~!" Ignis played with his part along with Zuma, and two kept going on, regardless that they were away from each other on the dance floor. "Now take my red, black card and my jewelry~!" All of them joined, even if away from each other, and the people started to get even more pumped up than ever before. "Shawty is cool like fire, cool like fire~!!" Marshall shouted as he started off. "Somebody call 911~!!!" And soon passed to Chase and Rubble. "Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa~!!" Centurion, Nicasia, and Ignis joined as they started with their part. "I gotta cool her down, she won't bring the roof to the ground, on the dance floor, whoa~!!" As they all continued, they all successfully joined up, even from a distance away, they knew that they always know of what they had to do. And to that, it finally fitted them with accurate voices. "She's fire burning, fire burning to the dance floor~!! That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor~!! She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor~! That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor~!!!" As they refrained, they went into their parts as they boys started one by one. Chase rolled off as he started. "She got the fire in her dance that'll make them fellas run around~!" "HEY~!" Ignis continued. "No exit from the dance floor...So them boys want more..." "HEY~!" Centurion joined, as he started with his part. "She got that fire in her dance that'll make them fellas run around..." Rubble chanted as he pulled it off successfully. "Madem, get outta my way , everybody, sing it now, hey~!" And there, they all joined. "No exit from the dance floor, so them boys want more~!!" The bulldog once again, continued off with his part. "What a gwan?! Let's go! Madem, let's go, hey!" All of them joined as they finally gathered around, their voices seemed to be more higher, and more accurate than before! "She get it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake~! Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away~! Now take my red, black card, and my jewelry...Shawty is cool like fire, cool like fire~!!" Marshall and Ignis shouted as the part gone crazy, which made everyone cheered. "Somebody call 911~!!!" And soon, all of them joined. "Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa~!!" Rubble and Centurion continued as they came off, and they knew that this would end any moment..."I gotta cool her down~! She won't bring the roof to the ground~! On the dance floor, whoa~!!" And finally all of them came as they joined for their final part, yet the cheers and the chanted shouts kept going on. "She's fire burning, fire burning to the dance floor~!! That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor~!! She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor~! That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor~!!!" And there, they finally shouted as they came to an end. "Somebody call 911~!!!" Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:Fanon Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Song Articles Category:CenturiRealm Stories